vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle for the South Side
Title: Battle for the South Side Players: Pyotr Zagadka, Ham Tyler, Juliet Parrish, Heather O'Leary, Elizabeth Maxwell, Michael Donovan, Alexis Ayala, and Patrick Campbell Location: Los Angeles, California Synopsis: Bates has ordered the hunting down and execution of all resistance members within the city. Now, with the Resistance in town to protect retreating groups, a major battle is about to unfold! LOG BEGINS Garbled Transmission: *static* emergency...*static* attack *static* Bates *static* south side *static* gangs *static* Pyotr Zagadka sits on the crate he has claimed in the name of the motherland.... polishing the quadlaser... and blinks as his radio starts spitting out garbage. He quickly picks it up and keys it. Ham Tyler says, "Repeat that. Who is under attack?" Juliet Parrish comes out of one of the false-fronted building, frowning slightly. That transmission doesn't sound good... Heather O'Leary is relaxing in the Squad Ship, when she hears the radio crackle. She jumps to her feet, and grabs her weapons bag. She calls out to people, as she hits the hatch of the Squadship, "Sounds like it is our time to go earn our princely salaries." *static clears abruptly* Repeat, we're under attack. Bates has evidently paid off some of the south side gangs, a joint force of his militia and the gangers has begun attacking our forces near our base. We're trying to withdraw, but they'll find our base before we can get out at present rate... Ham Tyler is standing watch in the rafters of the warehouse, watching out the windows closely, as the radio call comes in, and he responds to it. He doesn't seem happy when he hears the repeat transmission. Ham Tyler says, "We are on our way. Hold them off for just a bit." Acknowledged... Pyotr Zagadka lets Ham handle it as he doesn't want his bad English to screw anything up. He totes the PZLR-4 and starts getting his harness out for it. "Da.. We live like kings!" he says with a grunt. "Better get that thing warmed up." Heather O'Leary frowns slightly, "You sure you want to try and bring that thing along? I thought it was for Anti-Vehicle work?" Ham Tyler calls out to everyone, "All right, let's go save that Resistance Group!" He moves for the Ladder that will get him to the ground floor, and much like a Fire Fighter, he slides down the ladder, not bothering to climb down. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little at that, getting her weapon. "If he's allied with the gangs, a lot more people than just the Resistance might be in jeopardy... They might use claims of resistance forces on average people to attack them, could have a 'deal' to go after any unsigned gangs..." She shakes her head. Pyotr Zagadka chuckles and hooks it to the harness... and swings it over his back then grabs his regular rifle. "If there is gangs in that number, vehicles sure to follow soon, da? Better safe then sorry." Michael Donovan scowls as he hops from the ladder he's been working from. "Figures that gangs that didn't side with us would be signing up with the people who could offer them the bigger salary. I thought we'd gotten past that..." Juliet Parrish heads towards the ship without a word. Which isn't a surprise, lately...she hasn't spoken two words to anyone, except perhaps Mike, and even then it would have been behind closed doors... Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "We flying or Walking, Tyler?" She was sure the Skyfighter was only to be used in emergency, but there goes Julie, walking towards the Skyfighter.... Pyotr Zagadka goes through the checklist on his regular laser rifle.. Most people may not do that but he's too much of a geek to go into battle without double checking. He then slaps his chest and looks satisfied with the faint clanking sound. "Alright. Ready to go." Ham Tyler frowns, "We need to get there faster than walking... But the Skyfighter is for emergencies... Anyone bring a Car, other than me?" Pyotr Zagadka pops a piece of bazooka joe in his mouth and starts chewing vigorously, his new habit since people may have noticed he hasn't been smoking much as of late. He ohs as if remembering something and then pulls of his glasses, slipping on a pair of sporty goggles. "Sorry, friend Ham, I don't have drivers license.. so didn't borrow vehicle coming over." Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "I think, if we squeeze, we can all get into the couple of vehicles outside." Michael Donovan nods at Heather's suggestion, apparently secure enough in his manhood to get cozy with whomever he needs to in order to save lives. "Let's get moving, then." Ham Tyler nods slightly, "Let's go than." Travel to South Central Removed South Central.... It's bad enough during normal times. But now? A large scale firefight is going on. Science Frontiers security thugs and Gangers alike are bringing a three block area under fire, at the moment. The ones being fired on are fighting back, but outnumbered and outgunned, and slowly being pushed back further towards one block. The Resistance from the Ranch comes riding into battle in a... Ford Truck and a Honda Accord! Well, they were close, and available. As soon as the vehicles get close to the Battle, well armed Resistance Members pile out. Elizabeth Maxwell checks her weapons, watching out to see where the fight is, and getting ready. "Damn... quite a mess. Ready?" Ganger #818 glances over at the cars, and shouts to the others. "Hey guys, we got some new ones!" He cocks a weapon quickly, pointing it over and opening fire upon one of those in the front vehicle. "Get em!" COMBAT: Gang Thug #818 attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with AK-47 Assault Rifle and Misses! Michael Donovan vaults out of the bed of the truck, pistol-in-hand, seeming to be not loaded for bear as he would be were this a raid against the Visitors. He draws a bead on the first member of the opposition to point them out, hoping to put some scare into these gangland hoods. COMBAT: Michael Donovan attacks Gang Thug #818 with Colt M1911A1 Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 23 Pyotr Zagadka is sitting standing in the bed of the truck, grumbling something about feeling like a Duke of Hazzard. he leans over the roof of the truck, using it to steady his laser rifle and grits his teeth as the gangers start firing on them. Son of a bitch! He takes a bead on the next nearest gangbanger (819) and lets off a shot.. COMBAT: Pyotr Zagadka attacks Gang Thug #818 with Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! The security enforcers begin noticing the new firefight breaking out, one pulling off after the shots are exchanged. He pulls his own weapon, radioing to the others, so they know what's going on. COMBAT: Bates Security Enforcer #813 attacks Michael Donovan with Colt M1911A1 Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 20 Elizabeth Maxwell yanks a weapon off her back after Donovan is attacked, frowning at the situation and returning fire. "Damn..." COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Bates Security Enforcer #813 with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 64 The gangers begin flocking towards the new fight, with their weapons out, one of them picking a target and opening fire, deciding to go after the one not engaged yet. COMBAT: Gang Thug #819 attacks Pyotr Zagadka with Colt M1911A1 Pistol and Misses! A second security force person joins the fray then, glancing about and checking targets. He swears softly, and sights in for one of the most recognizable ones, deciding he'll make points with his boss if he gets one of the ones high on the list. COMBAT: Bates Security Enforcer #809 attacks Heather O'Leary with Heckler & Koch MP-5 SMG and hits! DAMAGE: 44 Alexis Ayala has run in from the edge of an alley, carrying her rifle case and a Visitor Rifle as she uses the corner for cover. She slips around the corner, kneeling, drawing the visitor Rifle up in front of her and taking a bead on one of the Thugs. COMBAT: Alexis Ayala attacks Gang Thug #818 with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 59 COMBAT: Alexis Ayala has knocked Gang Thug #818 unconscious! Three gang thugs break off then, starting after targets themselves. They're a little disorganized, but they make up for it with audacity... They start picking out targets, quickly. COMBAT: Gang Thug #817 attacks Ham Tyler with Mini Uzi SMG and Misses! COMBAT: Gang Thug #814 attacks Pyotr Zagadka with Colt M1911A1 Pistol and Misses! COMBAT: Gang Thug #815 attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with Colt M1911A1 Pistol and Misses! Juliet Parrish isn't too far behind Donovan, a Visitor rifle in hand, her particular weapon of choice. She's not happy, and someone is going to pay...and if that someone's is a Lizard, all the better. The gun is lifted, and fired. COMBAT: Juliet Parrish attacks Bates Security Enforcer #813 with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 54 COMBAT: Juliet Parrish has knocked Bates Security Enforcer #813 unconscious! Ham Tyler hops out of the Truck, he was driving, and levels his Uzi, on Full Auto, at the closest Bates Punk. He lets off a long burst, that is sure to make the dude crap in his drawers, or so Ham imagines. Doesn't everyone crap their drawers when he shoots at them? COMBAT: Ham Tyler attacks Bates Security Enforcer #811 with Uzi SMG and hits! DAMAGE: 42 Heather O'Leary has decided that she is not going to deal nicely with these punks, but she is not going to use her Laser. No, instead, she draws her Katana, and rushes at the closest Gang Banger. "Hi." She says, as she gets close, Just as a set of bullet stitch along her legs. She falls down, however, she does maintain her hold on her katana, and swipes it at the Gang Banger. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Gang Thug #816 with Japanese Katana and hits! DAMAGE: 25 Three more guards and a gang thug join the battle then, opening fire on all involved not yet accosted, and some who have been, really. COMBAT: Gang Thug #816 attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with AK-47 Assault Rifle and Misses! COMBAT: Bates Security Enforcer #811 attacks Juliet Parrish with Colt M1911A1 Pistol and Misses! COMBAT: Bates Security Enforcer #812 attacks Ham Tyler with Colt M1911A1 Pistol and Misses! COMBAT: Bates Security Enforcer #810 attacks Alexis Ayala with Colt M1911A1 Pistol and Misses! Most of the thugs and security people have pulled away from the other battle by now, seeing so many known wanted people from this force. They all want to have claim to bringing some of these people in for the execution, so are pressing hard in an attack on them. Pyotr Zagadka ois.. Oh great, now we have a two front battle.. Swell. Well, it looks like a few of the others have Bates' Enforcers so he'll keep taking out the gangers... Another squeeze of the firing stud.. another shot at the bastard he missed earlier.. and who missed HIM, thank god. COMBAT: Pyotr Zagadka attacks Gang Thug #819 with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 58 The thugs and Bates guards have gotten more organized by this point. They settle into a better pattern by this point. They open fire upon the others as two units, attempting to engage the group, opening fire once again. COMBAT: Gang Thug #819 attacks Pyotr Zagadka with Colt M1911A1 Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 17 COMBAT: Gang Thug #817 attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with Colt M1911A1 Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 17 COMBAT: Gang Thug #816 attacks Michael Donovan with AK-47 Assault Rifle and Misses! COMBAT: Gang Thug #815 attacks Ham Tyler with Colt M1911A1 Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 16 COMBAT: Gang Thug #814 attacks Heather O'Leary with Colt M1911A1 Pistol and Misses! COMBAT: Bates Security Enforcer #812 attacks Juliet Parrish with Heckler & Koch MP-5 SMG and Misses! COMBAT: Bates Security Enforcer #811 attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with Heckler & Koch MP-5 SMG and Misses! COMBAT: Bates Security Enforcer #810 attacks Alexis Ayala with Heckler & Koch MP-5 SMG and Misses! COMBAT: Bates Security Enforcer #809 attacks Juliet Parrish with Heckler & Koch MP-5 SMG and Misses! Patrick Campbell sighs gently as he moves to the back areas of one of the burned out buildings and climbs the stairs. He grumbles gently as he opens up his case and wields out a sniper rifle. He then takes aim down below and grins "death does not attack from the ground, but from above." He fixes the scope on the first enforcer (#812) and grins gently "Nightie night" He states with a pull of the trigger. COMBAT: Patrick Campbell attacks Bates Security Enforcer #812 with PSG1 Sniper Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 62 Alexis Ayala glares, and somehow takes issue with the fact that #809 is using the same brand of weapons she prefers to attack her friends. As far as she's concerned, none of the baddies are going to take down any of the goodies with an H&K! She opens the rifle case, slipping around the corner just in time to be missed as she ducks, removing the PSG1 and placing the Laser Rifle in the case, cocking the bolt as she raises the rifle's scope and takes a quick shot around the corner at the Bates man who seems to have the best aim. COMBAT: Alexis Ayala attacks Bates Security Enforcer #809 with PSG1 Sniper Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 55 Elizabeth Maxwell dodges several rounds from the security people and the thugs, muttering softly. She pulls a pistol out, sighting in for one of the thugs, wanting the first one who attacked her for herself. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Gang Thug #817 with Desert Eagle M-XIX Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 33 Ham Tyler is hit in the shoulder by a Pistol round, but he doesn't even flinch, as he triggers another long burst from his Uzi at the Same Target he went after before. COMBAT: Ham Tyler attacks Bates Security Enforcer #811 with Uzi SMG and hits! DAMAGE: 28 Michael Donovan takes a hit in the leg and winces visibly, perhaps having gotten used to the clean wound that a laser inflicts as opposed to a conventional firearm that leaves slugs buried in one's skin. He turns his attention to one of the not-so-gangy-attackers, figuring perhaps that taking out the guys that sign the checks might cause the resolve of their hirelings to waver. COMBAT: Michael Donovan attacks Bates Security Enforcer #810 with Colt M1911A1 Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 18 Heather O'Leary is this time, not hit, and she brings her sword flashing back up, reversing the attack angle she used the first time on the Gang Banger. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Gang Thug #816 with Japanese Katana and hits! DAMAGE: 26 Juliet Parrish smirks softly to herself as her shot hits moments before she ducks, two shots passing through the space her torso had occupied moment's before. On one knee, she lifts the rifle again, taking careful aim at the remaining threats... COMBAT: Juliet Parrish attacks Bates Security Enforcer #812 with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 61 COMBAT: Juliet Parrish has knocked Bates Security Enforcer #812 unconscious! The chatter of the Uzi striking on an empty clip is heard, after The Fixer fires another long burst, He quickly slams in another clip, before checking how his shot did. As he does the Clip change, he yells out, "Come on People! Give them Everything you got!" COMBAT: Ham Tyler attacks Bates Security Enforcer #811 with Uzi SMG and hits! DAMAGE: 32 COMBAT: Ham Tyler has knocked Bates Security Enforcer #811 unconscious! Elizabeth Maxwell pulls the rifle back out, still displeased with the circumstances of last time. She sights one of the Bates guards this time, deciding she should be exacting something against them first. Yes.... COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Bates Security Enforcer #810 with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 58 COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell has knocked Bates Security Enforcer #810 unconscious! Michael Donovan lines up the last of Bates' machinegun-toting thugs and squeezes off a shot, breathing a silent prayer that after this, the hoods will be a walk in the park by comparison. COMBAT: Michael Donovan attacks Bates Security Enforcer #809 with Colt M1911A1 Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 21 COMBAT: Michael Donovan has knocked Bates Security Enforcer #809 unconscious! Patrick Campbell refocuses the scope on Thug #819 and hmms. He grins slightly and keeps the focus on him and fires a shot. COMBAT: Patrick Campbell attacks Gang Thug #819 with PSG1 Sniper Rifle and Misses! Heather O'Leary is not ready to give up just yet. Cause, everyone knows there can be only one, well, if you trust 'Highlander', which you can't, cause sure, Human-disguised Lizard Aliens from outer space, that is cool, and true, but Immortals? BAH! Her Katana thrusts for the belly of the Gang Banger, and she smiles as it does, "Take that, Drop Out." COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Gang Thug #816 with Japanese Katana and Misses! Alexis Ayala ducks and moves around her corner again, leery of getting shot at, and finds when she comes back out, the one that shot her is already floored. She sees all the Bates H&K abusers and hmms, sighting on #816, the thug with the biggest gun she can see right away, while watching out for the Highlander. COMBAT: Alexis Ayala attacks Gang Thug #816 with PSG1 Sniper Rifle and Misses! (check to see if stray shot hit Heather) COMBAT: Alexis Ayala attacks Heather O'Leary with PSG1 Sniper Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 55 COMBAT: Alexis Ayala has knocked Heather O'Leary unconscious! Pyotr Zagadka oohs as a bullet catches him in the square in the shoulder.. But he still stands, amazingly. He winces in pain but the plating of his new armor seems to have stopped the bullet from fully penetrating. Grimacing in anger he grabs hold of the rifle fully and lets off another shot at the bastard who nailed him. COMBAT: Pyotr Zagadka attacks Gang Thug #819 with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 59 COMBAT: Pyotr Zagadka has knocked Gang Thug #819 unconscious! Juliet Parrish is getting good at avoiding being hit...she continues to simply try and pick off Bates' goons one by one, without a sound coming from her. God Help anyone who gets in her sights. COMBAT: Juliet Parrish attacks Gang Thug #816 with Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! The thugs and enforcers aren't doing too well by this point. The remains of them are gathering together into a smaller group, trying to continue firing while they're getting pinned down, the enforcer shouting into his radio as he fires. COMBAT: Gang Thug #817 attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with AK-47 Assault Rifle and Misses! COMBAT: Gang Thug #816 attacks Alexis Ayala with AK-47 Assault Rifle and Misses! COMBAT: Gang Thug #815 attacks Michael Donovan with AK-47 Assault Rifle and Misses! COMBAT: Gang Thug #814 attacks Ham Tyler with AK-47 Assault Rifle and Misses! Heather O'Leary while her sword moves, she herself, is shot. She is spun around, her sword dropping to the ground, as she is unable to hang onto it. It would appear that she was shot by something from behind, but since she is in among the Gang Bangers, it would not likely be known who did it. Ham Tyler's Uzi once again is locked and loaded. His minor wound not stopping him, he fires on the Gang Thugs now. "Like shooting Pseudo-Lizards in a barrel..." COMBAT: Ham Tyler attacks Gang Thug #817 with Uzi SMG and hits! DAMAGE: 45 COMBAT: Ham Tyler has knocked Gang Thug #817 unconscious! Alexis Ayala runs to Heather, point blank, dropping her PSG1 while she does, making a mad Dash for her, with her pistol out, just in case. Moving to Heather's side, she almost slides to a stop over her. Elizabeth Maxwell whirls around as Heather is shot, making a panicked noise for a moment, before yanking her weapon back up, and sighting down hard for one of the thugs, firing a blast upwards at him quickly, while slowly moving towards their position. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Gang Thug #816 with Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! Juliet Parrish barely looks over as Heather goes down, merely gritting her teeth and continuing the picking... COMBAT: Juliet Parrish attacks Gang Thug #816 with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 65 COMBAT: Juliet Parrish has knocked Gang Thug #816 unconscious! Patrick Campbell Scans the area without the scope and notices Heather going down. He watches as Elizabeth and Alexis move towards her position. In return he takes aim quickly on the closest person, aiming on Thug #815 and pulls the trigger. COMBAT: Patrick Campbell attacks Gang Thug #815 with PSG1 Sniper Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 40 Michael Donovan swings his gun from the now-dealt-with enforcement personnel to the "temps" that they hired on. After seeing Heather go down, his resolve hardens considerably, figuring a price must be paid for thinking with one's wallet. COMBAT: Michael Donovan attacks Gang Thug #814 with Colt M1911A1 Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 26 Pyotr Zagadka SCREAMS in Russian, happy as he takes down the gangbanger. Of course, the job isn't finished yet. More bastards still walking around with their pissy little American made pistols. He takes a bead and lets rip a lance of laser.. fry, mutha.. COMBAT: Pyotr Zagadka attacks Gang Thug #815 with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 51 COMBAT: Pyotr Zagadka has knocked Gang Thug #815 unconscious! The last ganger looks around, realizing he's totally alone. He prepares to retreat, but decides to take one last shot before he does, to get a little more attrition against the ones attacking so hard. COMBAT: Gang Thug #814 attacks Alexis Ayala with AK-47 Assault Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 42 Ham Tyler says, "Angelica... Fire up a Squad Ship. We have a Severely wounded person. O'Leary needs evacuated back to the Ranch." Angelica says, "Acknowledged... en route now..." Patrick Campbell refocuses the scope on Thug #814 and hmms. He grins slightly and keeps the focus on him and fires a shot. COMBAT: Patrick Campbell attacks Gang Thug #814 with PSG1 Sniper Rifle and Misses! Pyotr Zagadka can't beleive this... The dude won't go down. Well, better take him out so the wounded can be evaced.. He swings the rifle around and lets rip another beam. COMBAT: Pyotr Zagadka attacks Gang Thug #814 with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 60 COMBAT: Pyotr Zagadka has knocked Gang Thug #814 unconscious! Ham Tyler reaches for his radio again, now that the firefight has died down... Angelica says, "Approaching landing zone..." Ham Tyler says, "Tyler to Southern Resistance... Now is the best time to make your escape to the north. Either our Normal Base, or the one we have here in town.... get moving now." A shaky voice responds. "Thank you... we'll evacuate immediately." Ham Tyler says, "Copy That. Good Luck." Alexis Ayala is plastered with a series of bullets from the AK, but she gets up moments later, shuddering and bleeding, as she moves over Heather again, getting a copious amount of bandages as she nurses the wounds with Antiseptic and treats Heather. Heather O'Leary lays on the ground, all unconscious. FIRST AID: Alexis Ayala attempts First Aid on Heather O'Leary and is able to heal them a little. FIRST AID: Alexis Ayala attempts First Aid on Heather O'Leary and is able to heal them a little. FIRST AID: Alexis Ayala attempts First Aid on Heather O'Leary and is able to heal them a little. (Angelica) - Visitor Squad Ship #191 flies down from above, in a /hurry/, heading to where someone is on the ground. Pyotr Zagadka whews as the bastard goes down and straightens a bit.. only to wince as his shoulder starts throbbing. He peels away his coat to see that the bullet is lodged into the plate...and the plate is sharply dimpled inward to pierce the skin. "Son of bitch." he grimaces. Patrick Campbell puts away his sniper rifle back into the briefcase and unholsters his Colt. He moves down to the party crowd and nods to them, taking in a position to protect Heather as best as possible. "Lets move out" He states quickly, watching the drop ship Ham Tyler puts his radio away, and looks around, "All right... O'Leary is riding back to the Base in the Squad Ship... Everyone else, get ready to get out of here before Bates sends reinforcements. We go back to the Temporary Base, the same way we got here. The Cars." He turns for the truck, while watching carefully, Time to get the hell out of here. Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "And hurry. Before Bates sends someone else down here. One probably radioed about the fight, they may have reinforcements on the way even now." Heather O'Leary is carried into the Squad Ship by whomever is riding with Angelica, and the others should get out of here. Alexis Ayala is quick, after bandaging Heather up, she slides her arms around her and carefully lifts Heather in her arms, careful not to make her own wounds worse, as careful as she can be... Michael Donovan holsters his pistol, and does his usual post-skirmish assessment of his teammates wounds before determining that, Heather aside, everyone else seems to be upright still. That determined, he quickly hobbles back towards the truck and pulls himself aboard. Pyotr Zagadka stays in the back of the truck and nods, closing his jacket. He peers at the shuttle and waves tentatively, with a smile, the picks up his rifle and sits back in the truck's bed. Patrick Campbell jumps into the truck Back at base later on... Pyotr Zagadka slips into the warehouse, hand pressed against his shoulder as he trots on over to a crate and sits on it, shrugging both the regular rifle of his his opposite shoulder and the large uber-rifle off his back. He starts peeling off his coat.. then carefully peels off his vest and grimaces at the small bloody area on his should. He curses in Russian. Patrick Campbell sets down the box with his other items after entering into the room and grumbles "What in the hell was that all about. I get a four one one and next thing I know I'm walking into a gun fight." He head shakes and is personally glad he chose a sniper rifle this time. Pyotr Zagadka shakes his head as he probes the shallow wound. "We just providing cover for other resistance cell escape." the Russian says, grumpily. "Bates bought a bunch gangs in LA and they hunt for resistance for him." Patrick Campbell head shakes "Well, I'm gonna crash. wake me when we move" Pyotr Zagadka das and fumbles around for his first aid kit.. iodine and a band-aid. yay. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs, settling herself in quietly and shaking her head. "Damn... At least we got rid of them..." Pyotr Zagadka looks over at Elizabeth and nods. "Da. Is good.. Any word on Heather?" Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head and sighs. "Not as yet." Pyotr Zagadka shakes his head as well as he dabs at the small wound with a rag. "Dammit. We need to be more on watch now with gangers." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit at t hat. "Yeah... almost certainly." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs. "Gangers... what next." Pyotr Zagadka sighs. "I don't know. Your gangs are so different then...." he blinks... then a smiles starts to cross his face. Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit at that. "Bates supplying street gangs. Why doesn't that surprise me..." Pyotr Zagadka hehs and looks back at Elizabeth. "Then.. Why not we fight fire with fire." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs. "Because when this is over they'll all be going after average people again, and I don't know about the others, but I don't want them all high powered weapons to do so. They'll need to bring the military in to clean it up already..." Pyotr Zagadka shakes his head. "No no.. I was thinking different. We see the regular gangs operating for Bates.. We can find someone who already outfitted and who just wants concessions when war is over." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little bit at that. "Yeah, I suppose we could..." Pyotr Zagadka grins. "And, I believe, I know just who to contact." Elizabeth Maxwell raises her eyebrows. "Oh?" Pyotr Zagadka nods. "Yes." he says. "I will need to scout around town but I believe I could find some.. compatriots from the motherland." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little bit at that and blinks. "Compatriots? Er... what kind of compatriots?" She ponders a little. Pyotr Zagadka laughs. "Why, Russian Mafia, of course." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and rolls her eyes. "Why was I expecting you to say that..." She shakes her head and laughs more. Pyotr Zagadka grins. "Well, come on.. is only Mafia I know." he says, laughing. "And remember who I told you go see in Russia?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit and nods. "Yeah, I remember... I remember when he sent us to the warehouse, and people listening in had an ambush set up when we got there, had the real personnel off somewhere, and were gonna shoot Heather and I." Pyotr Zagadka raises an eyebrow. "And why I not told this?" Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs a little bit. "Thought you heard. It wasn't them, it was someone tapping the frequency. Morrow or somebody let the 'official' government knew we were coming." Pyotr Zagadka growls. "Damn him and his lack of security." Pyotr grumbles. "He screwed up. So now he owes us." Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head. "I'm not sure why they told, possibly so the air traffic control wouldn't shoot us down. But I don't think they have any procedure to check for potentially converted people being stuck back into spots." Pyotr Zagadka shakes his head. "Still. I gave my word to people they would be unharmed.. And though that word they should have done their damndest to make sure you were well treated." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs. "Oh, we were treated well enough right till the ambush. Heather got a laser burn over that, but otherwise, we wiped the floor with the ones trying to ambush us." Pyotr Zagadka sighs. "Still.. This is honor, Elizabeth." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "Don't worry too much about it." LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13